


Migraine

by Therm (Mister_Spock)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Therm
Summary: Hawkeye has a vicious migraine and is forced to work when more wounded arrive as they are short staffed ~Anon
Kudos: 26





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never suffered with migraines myself but have friends who have and I know how bad they can be. I've done some research and some creative freedom will have to be given as sufferers usually go through them rather frequently. Obviously, we never see Hawkeye complain about migraines or suffer with them, so we'll just have to live with the fact that this is not canon.

It had never happened to him before. Not in surgery, at least

He'd suffered the occasional migraine in his life and the last one had been during a lull where he feigned a hangover to stop Trapper from fussing over him. He'd been lucky enough to sleep it off but today he wasn't so lucky.

Yesterday he suffered through the whole day with some symptoms of what was to come. A mild headache along with irritability and tiredness had always been one of the things that let Hawkeye know what was coming. He hoped he'd be lucky enough to sleep it off. He'd even got Klinger to make sure the V.I.P tent was ready for use. A dark room always helped him and being that it was Summer, he couldn't make BJ suffer in the heat of the Swamp. But then it all went to Hell. Wounded arrived and Charles was away on R&R meaning the three surgeons needed to work harder to make up for the loss of a doctor.

He was doing good for a while but the bright lights of O.R. and the hectic pace soon had his head pounding.

"Okay, close for me Margaret," Hawkeye said. "Corpsman, get this kid out of here. I'm just gonna catch a breath of fresh air. I'll be back." he informed Margaret, who kept her eyes on her work as she finished up the few stitches before giving the nod for the patient to be taken away.

"That's the third time he's stepped outside. Usually, we can't get him outside to take a break. What's the deal, Hunnicutt?"

"Beats me, Colonel."

"No heavy sessions? He's not hungover."

"No. He stayed in the Swamp for most of the day, he was in a bad mood. I just left him alone. But he wasn't drinking."

"How many more are out there, Klinger?"

"About thirty, Colonel."

"Margaret, can you finish up here for me, I'll try and rally the troop," Potter said pulling his gloves off and heading out the same door Pierce had gone through moments ago.

Hawkeye was sat on the bench, elbows on knees and his hands covering his eyes. Potter stalled for a moment, worried he'd stumbled upon the other man when he was maybe more vulnerable and exposed than he would have liked anyone seeing. But he quickly remembers the soldiers outside and they didn't have the luxury of time. If Pierce was overwhelmed right now, he needed to help him get back on track.

"Pierce?" Potter said, using his softer tone of voice.

Pierce looked up towards the Colonel, squinted slightly. "You need me back in there?" he asked.

"Not right yet. I'm just a little concerned. Usually, the nurses have to bring you food while you're operating. Today, we can't keep you in there."

"I'm sorry Colonel. This is really bad timing I just have the worst headache."

"Headache? Pierce, I've had a headache to beat all headaches and it's never made me like this."

"So maybe it's more of a migraine than a headache." Hawkeye closed his eyes again against the brightness.

"Ah," Colonel said, understanding better. Mildred had a cousin who suffered with them and he'd seen how disruptive they could be.

"I only got one other since being here. Before you got here and it was quiet at the time. I don't seem to get them as often any more."

"Anything I can do?"

Hawkeye shook his head. "I'll do my bit. But I could maybe do with swapping my post-op shift until this goes."

Potter nodded, though Pierce couldn't see it. "Okay son, you take your time and get back in when you can. Once we get to the superficial wounds, I want you out and to get some rest."

"Thanks, Colonel."

"Oh, Pierce? Next time a heads up would be nice."

"Let's hope there's no next time," Pierce said, opening his eyes and smiling at the Colonel. He watched as the older man headed back into surgery, and wished he was heading back to a dark room right now. He sighed. The sooner he got through surgery, the sooner he'd get there.  
He headed back inside, ready to do his best.


End file.
